


give me something to sing about

by orphan_account



Series: no one is as lucky as us [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, You're Welcome, handjobs, needy bottom roger taylor, polyqueen, the origin story for my whole ass polyqueen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he would've invited a pretty girl to his room to fuck more nights out of their tour schedule than not, but for the time being, queen splits a single two-bed hotel room between the four of them. it’s usually fine. tonight, the rest of the band is out cold around him, passed out tipsy or drunk.it’s just that tonight roger taylor is wide awake, and very hard.(song: crushcrushcrush)





	give me something to sing about

show nights are always long and exhausting, yet somehow, roger always ends up with more energy than he had before a show after almost all of them. he would've invited a pretty girl to his room to fuck more nights out of their tour schedule than not, but for the time being, queen splits a single two-bed hotel room between the four of them. it’s usually fine. tonight, the rest of the band is out cold around him, passed out tipsy or drunk. 

it’s just that tonight roger taylor is wide awake, and very hard.

usually, roger loves sharing a bed with freddie. they’re best friends, he has very little concept of personal space to begin with, and freddie likes to curl himself near completely around roger in his sleep. it’s cute, and keeps him warm on their lonely tours. right now? it’s less than helpful. 

what’s even less helpful is when freddie moves, and roger can feel the hard on in freddie’s shorts against his ass. roger muffles a quiet, frustrated whine into his pillow. he takes a moment to breathe, actively willing away his erection in his thoughts. it doesn’t work. 

it’s not long before roger gives in and starts jerking himself off as quietly as he can, biting the pillow and doing his best keep quiet. he can’t help the little whines that slip, because _holy hell_ , if this isn’t a perverted fantasy come to life-

that is, until he feels freddie shift behind him and sigh. roger freezes. 

“you’re having fun without me, dear?”

roger starts spluttering, trying to squirm away from freddie. “didn’t know you were awake,” he mumbles, pushing at freddie’s arm around him. he’s seconds from bolting into the bathroom and sleeping in the tub.

but freddie just tightens his arm around roger’s middle and grinds against him slowly, so he can feel exactly how hard freddie is behind him. “don’t let me interrupt you.”

oh _. oh _ .

“freddie, what-”

“go on, darling,” freddie purrs into his ear, and  _ that’s _ surely going into the spank bank for the rest of time. “i know you want to.”

roger reaches down to stroke himself again, only this time freddie is very purposefully grinding against his ass, huffing and swearing directly in his ear. it’s doing things to roger, or more importantly, roger’s dick. he can feel the too hot coil of desire in the pit of his stomach already start to simmer. he’s not going to last.

then freddie reaches down and grasps roger’s cock, right over rogers hand, and starts stroking him faster. and roger moans out loud.

immediately roger turns his head and buries his face in the pillow, burning bright red and breathing hard. freddie has not stopped any of his stroking or grinding, which _definitely_ isn’t helping. 

roger hears the squeak of a bed across the room, and a quiet, “will you keep it down over there?” 

“ask roger,” freddie calls breathlessly. “or you could join us.”

it’s quiet for a moment. tentatively, roger lifts his head to peek across the room. he’s immediately met with john’s curious squint, looking them over carefully, before swinging his legs over the side of his and brian’s bed and making his way over to theirs. “move over, will you?”

freddie lets go of roger- which he whines at- and grasps his hips, then scoots backward as much as he can and pulls roger with him, giving john enough room to crawl in beside them, still looking relatively overwhelmed. (roger agrees.) but he’s breathing heavy, and his gaze is on rogers lips, then looking past him at freddie. 

roger very suddenly starts whining at the realization that he hasn’t seen freddie’s face  _ once _ during any of this, and squirms around until he’s on his other side, staring directly into freddie’s dark eyes. he can’t make out much in the darkness, but he can see freddie’s parted lips and heavy lidded eyes, staring right at him.

without a word, freddie leans in and kisses him. roger squeaks in mild surprise, but he returns the kiss immediately, hips twitching toward freddie's. 

“brian, i know you’re awake,” john calls softly. 

“i don’t want to intrude.”

“i’m already intruding. come join in.”

roger distinctly feels freddie's dick grinding against his own as he rocks his hips back and forth, and john’s- he’s hard, and roger feels a bit proud about contributing to that- against his ass. he’s whimpering loudly, and it’s a good thing freddie’s kissing him, because in no world is roger going to be quiet for the foreseeable future.

the bed dips again, and roger can only assume brian has joined them, because he refuses to let go of freddie long enough to see what the other two are doing. he feels freddie shove a hand down his pants and start jerking him off again, and he moans loudly. “not so loud, darling,” freddie tells him in a low voice that makes roger shudder. “wouldn’t want to wake the neighbors, would we?”

“you already have,” john pants against roger’s neck.

roger rolls his hips backward against john’s cock, making him gasp and bite down into rogers neck. roger whines loudly. they’re going to wake the neighbors.

freddie lets go of roger’s cock then, and before roger can complain about it, starts tugging down rogers sleep shorts. “you look absolutely scandalous in these,” he growls against rogers mouth. roger whimpers and rocks his hips forward. “but they’re in my way.”

“i’d say get a room, but i think we’re past that now,” john comments, voice hitching up as he speaks. his hands slide down to squeeze roger’s bare ass, and roger groans, head falling back against john’s shoulder.

“please,” roger whines. he turns his head to glance at john and brian- brian, who has a hand down john’s briefs and is rocking his erection against john’s thigh, gives him a dark look that makes roger moan out loud. “fuck.”

freddie just chuckles at him, wrapping his hand loosely around roger's cock. “is that what you want?”

and there it is, the mental image of his best friend bending him over and fucking him. roger has to squeeze his eyes shut and let out a long, shuddering breath to keep a grip on himself. “holy  _ fuck _ , freddie,” he gasps.

freddie just grins at him. immediately roger rolls back onto his side, hands flying down to tug freddie’s pants down. his hand closes around the head of freddie’s cock, thumb rubbing soft circles into the slit- he’s hard, and leaking, and fuck if that doesn’t make his own dick twitch. freddie swears loudly at the contact, then grabs roger by the neck and yanks him into another kiss. 

“you two look ravishingly,” roger hears brian growl somewhere behind him. he moans into freddie’s mouth. “fuck, tell me you’ve wondered about this as much as i have.”

“ _ yes _ ,” roger whines, rocking his hips in an attempt to get freddie to move faster.

“you’ve thought about this?” freddie asks in a low voice that makes roger shudder. he nods furiously. “i’ve always wanted to get my hands on you. knew i could make you moan for me, you’re so _good_ , darling.” 

roger groans, rocking his hips back and forth desperately- this time he can feel john’s cock against his ass, skin to skin, and he yelps in surprise. he feels john’s laugh where his back rests against john’s chest more than he hears it. “he’s wanted this so bad, hasn’t he?” roger just nods, watching the possessive look on freddie’s face zero in on him. “been waiting for us to have our way with you, haven’t you?”

as soon as the pressure of john’s cock on his ass disappears, roger whips his head around with a pout, only to watch brian grip john’s cock tightly, giving slow, firm strokes while he rocks steadily against john’s thigh. their eyes lock, and roger moans. “bri- holy  _ shit _ , that's hot.”

“you’re gonna think about this for years,” brian tells him, and roger nods. “this is gonna get you off from now on, isn’t it?” brian's voice cracks with a groan. “you look so good like this, rog.” 

“he’s divine,” freddie growls against his throat. a hand slides up rogers chest to pinch his nipple, rolling it between two fingers, and roger cries out loudly. “that’s it, darling, let us hear you.”

“don’t stop, gonna-  _ fuck _ , i’m gonna come,” roger warns shakily, wide eyes meeting freddie’s. he feels john moan against his shoulder, feels a second hand snake it’s way up his chest and squeeze him close. “you’re too much, you’re all too much.”

“c’mon, roger,” he hears brian grunt in between loud pants.

freddie gives him a proud smirk, leaning in close to suck a mark just below his ear, breath hot and heavy against roger's skin.  “that’s it, dear,” he whispers hoarsely. “be a good boy and come for us.” 

roger makes a choked noise, before grasping wildly at freddie’s hip with his free hand, speeding up his strokes around freddie’s cock. “you’re coming with me, then.” 

“yes,” freddie rasps, before diving in and kissing roger thoroughly again. the hot coil of desire in roger’s stomach burns, and he kicks his hips frantically, thrusting into freddie’s hand with all the force he can manage in the scant space left between them all. he can feel john’s chest against his back, freddie’s hot breath on his skin, he can hear brian’s muffled groans behind him, and it’s all too much. he comes with a sharp, “ _ freddie _ ,” on his lips. 

roger’s ears ring persistently in the wake of his orgasm, but hell if he’s about to let that distract him from his surroundings now. freddie is watching him closely, foreheads rested together as he pants and thrusts into roger’s strokes. “how beautiful,” freddie whispers. “all of you.” 

“c’mon,” roger urges, watching in awe as the ever beautifully composed freddie comes undone before his eyes. he leans back a little, into john’s space, and relishes in the resulting nails digging into his chest as john responds to the contact. “c’mon, freddie, come for us.”

“ _ roger _ ,” he hears john whine, and he immediately turns to look at him, taking in the sheen of sweat across his forehead, hair sticking to his skin, mouth agape. roger dives in and kisses him hard, letting john babble and moan into his mouth as his hips stutter in brian’s grip and he comes. 

a whispered, “beautiful,” pulls roger’s attention back to freddie, and he rolls over to face him again. he runs his free hand down freddie’s chest, over his hip, touching and squeezing and beckoning until freddie moans, grip on roger tightening impossibly as he comes, his face buried in roger’s hair. “darling, gorgeous man, you,” he chokes out after a moment, beginning to press lazy kisses onto roger’s skin wherever he can reach. 

freddie looks past roger after a moment, that wicked smirk returned to his lips as he pants shallowly. “whatever shall we do with brian?”

a low moan of, “ _ fuck _ ,” and roger squirms onto his other side, watching with wide eyes as john jerks brian off. he reaches over and clasps his hand over john’s, guiding his movements a bit faster, and locks eyes with brian. “ _ christ _ , you three.”

“gonna come for us?” roger asks, breathless and sounding about as fucked as he thinks he looks. he feels freddie wrap both arms around him from behind and smiles, leaning back against his chest. “c’mon, bri.”

it takes just a few more strokes for brian to gasp into roger’s pillow and spill over his and john’s hands, a sight roger definitely files for the spank bank, along with the rest of the night. the four remain in each other’s arms for a while afterwards, curling closer together until they’re all pressed together and exchanging lazy kisses, half missing each others lips on purpose and otherwise. 

“i’ll get a cloth from the bathroom,” brian murmurs after a moment, squirming out of john’s grip enough to get up. roger wolf whistles at the perfect view of brian’s ass. brian flips him off. 

john rolls over onto roger’s chest then, reaching over him to clasp his hand in freddie’s, and sighs into roger’s sweaty skin. “i’m not sure what just happened,” he mumbles dryly. 

“i’ll tell you what happened,” freddie whispers. he leans his face close to roger’s then, and roger’s heartbeat- which had just started to calm, damn him- picks up speed. freddie beams at him. “i believe we’ve just started something glorious.”

“is this gonna be a thing, then?” roger asks. he hears brian clamber back onto the bed, feels the weight of john disappear, but freddie kisses him and he can’t bring himself to pull away. it’s a moment before he feels the cool cloth on his stomach, and he sighs, nestling his head into the crook of freddie’s neck contentedly. 

“i’ll take that as a yes.” 

john snorts a laugh into roger’s shoulder. the four of them crack up into a fit of giggles, all tangled limbs and sweaty sheets now, and roger thanks the universe for the boys in his arms as he  finally passes out. 


End file.
